1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a support case for a gun. More particularly, the invention relates to a readily portable support case for rifles or shotguns which may be quickly set up to provide support for the gun.
2. Description of the Related Art
When guns such as rifles and shotguns are cleaned or maintained, it is desirable that they be held in a fixed position during the maintenance work. Of course, it is also necessary to have the needed tools and maintenance material readily available. When such guns are transported for use at different locations such as the open field or target ranges, it is often necessary to clean or otherwise maintain them without the benefit of a fixed gun support and where maintenance materials aren't available. Thus, there is a need for a portable gun holder or support which provides firm support for the gun while it is being cleaned or repaired. Such a gun support can also be used to support the gun when it is being fired. Further, it would facilitate work on the gun and be convenient if the portable support could also be used to carry the necessary tools, parts and materials required, and carry ammunition for the shooter.
In Minneman U.S. Pat. No. 5,058,302, a gun support is disclosed for holding a gun fixed for maintenance purposes. The gun support is portable in that it can be carried on top of a separate accessory box by extending the carry handle of the box through an opening in the bottom of the gun support tray. This is a relatively cumbersome combination with respect to portability and may not provide sufficiently firm support for the gun. U.S. Pat. No. 4,548,392 to Rickling discloses a portable gun holder in which the supports for the gun are pivotal between an upright holding position and a downward position in a relatively flat carrying case. The gun supports in this patent appear to be relatively expensive and the carrying case does not provide storage space for tools and maintenance parts and materials.
In view of the prior art described above, there continues to be a need for a portable gun support case providing firm support for the gun during cleaning and maintenance, includes storage space for maintenance tools, materials and ammunition, and is of a simple and readily usable design.